


Could You?

by Bonnie_Bug



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Bug/pseuds/Bonnie_Bug
Summary: If an amazing, fantastic, brilliant, impossible man arrived on your doorstep, asking you to go with him... 
... could you?





	

If a man arrived on your doorstep, asking you to go with him, would you?  
  
If this man wasn’t a man at all, if he was so, so, _so_ much more than any man could ever hope to be, would you?  
  
If this man was amazing, fantastic, brilliant, and looked at you, smiled at you like you were his equal, would you?  
  
If he tempted you with stories of stars and space, of spectacular planets and breathtaking supernovas, would you?

 

If he said that his spaceship could travel through _time_ , would you?

 

If he grinned and said that there were millions and billions of planets and people and stars and asteroids and nebula clusters and meteor fields and event horizons just _begging_ to be witnessed, would you?  
  
If his smile grew dark, if the lights in his eyes dimmed as he said it would be dangerous, would you?  
  
If he said that he wasn’t really a good man at all, why else do you think he had so many rules, would you?  
  
If he whispered to you that he had killed _so many_ , caused the destruction, eradication, complete _non-existence_ of hundreds of thousands of lives and beings and civilizations, would you?  
  
If you ran with him and saw the danger, the terrifying beasts and creatures that hover over you each and every day without you ever realizing it, would you?

  

What if you saw all that, saw how dangerous it all was, saw how dark, how terrifying, how _furious_ he could be... and chose to look past it? Chose to push it aside and see what he was _really_ like, how lonely he was and how guilty he felt, the blood of his own people forever staining his hands an unforgiving crimson red?

 

What if he said you might never return?

   
  
Would you go racing off into the dark unknown?  
  
Would you leap off of your very own planet to go and touch the stars?  
  
Would you trip back and forth through the ages, seeing castles and cottages one day, and intergalactic star fleets the next?  
  
Would you stare into the eyes of something so very much unlike you in every way possible, and bite back your rising fear?  
  
Would you be able to run and run and run and _run_ until your legs felt like jelly and your throat was on fire and your lungs had long ago died and yet still somehow find the strength to continue to flee?  
  
Would you be able to stand feeling the razor-cold sting of adrenalin every single day as your life hung from a thread?  
  
Would you leave behind your friends?  
  
Would you leave behind your family?  
  
Would you leave behind your very _existence?_

 

If this man, this frightening, brilliant, _impossible_ man who smelled of time itself and spoke of glory and splendor and death and destruction, grabbed your hand and whispered for you to _run_ , run away with him and see the stars, at the price of cutting yourself off from all that you had ever known...

 

 

... could you?


End file.
